From in the past, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei 11-192960, there have been vehicles in which a joy stick is used as an operating member, and steering, braking, and acceleration of the vehicle is carried out by tilting the joy stick to the left and right and forward and backward with respect to the vehicle. In such vehicles, a reaction force generating mechanism is provided which generates a reaction force opposing the joy stick in accordance with the amount of operation of the joy stick, and as a result of the reaction force generated by the reaction force generating mechanism, stable driving operation of the vehicle is carried out by a driver.
However, conventional vehicles have a drawback in that, if a failure (abnormality) develops in which a reaction force opposing the joy stick is no longer generated due to a malfunction or the like of the reaction force generating mechanism, the joy stick is inadvertently moved too much, and it becomes difficult to perform driving operation (acceleration, braking, and steering) of the vehicle.